


Love's Labour's Lost

by MaeveBran



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod and Abbie travel back in time and Ichabod sees Katrina again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Labour's Lost

Ichabod Crane stared at his wife, Katrina. It had been so long since he had seen her in any thing other than his dreams, visions, or nightmares. There she was, in the flesh, bent over the fire in front of their tent at the camp of the Continental Army, just the way he remembered her doing.

He thought he could handle this time travel journey. He knew he wasn't supposed to tell her everything but he wasn't going to be able to help it. He hadn't really kept secrets from her. She was his wife after all. 

He resumed his walk towards her and grabbed her hands. He gallantly kissed her knuckles in greeting. It was a formal greeting, more formal than he wanted but it was all that she accept since they were in the middle of the camp and Lieutenant Mills was watching.

What Ichabod wanted to do, was pick Katrina up in his arms and carry her into their tent. There he would remove each and every layer of her clothing, kissing every newly uncovered inch of creamy skin. Then when they were both as naked as they day they were born, they would prove their love in the most basic way possible.

But that wasn't possible. There was a Horseman to stop and himself, in this time, would be back in the morning and he needed to be gone.


End file.
